


Oh It's Halloween

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser experiences Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh It's Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at RedSuitsYou@egroups.com - October 2000.
> 
> This is set the first year Frannie and Fraser started dating.

Francesca smiled up at Fraser as he walked over to her desk at the twenty-seventh precinct. "So Benton...what do you want to be for Halloween?"

Fraser gave Francesca a confused look. "What do I want to be?"

"Yeah...you know...what costume are you gonna' wear when we give out the candy?"

"We're giving out candy? Where?"

Francesca rolled her eyes and then paused. "Oh yeah. You weren't there last year. Maria and Tony will be takin' the kids out and we give out the candy at home. We all get dressed up. You should've seen Ray last year. He was a vampire." She grinned at the visual she had of Ray in full vampiric mode.

"So...what do you want to be? A fireman?" She leaned over her desk and whispered. "You already have the big hose for it ya' know."

The blush she expected creeped up Fraser's neck and onto his face. Fraser remained silent, keeping his head tucked down. Ray walked over to the pair.

"Frannie, what are you doin' to him?"

"I'm not 'doin' anything, I'm just askin' him what he wants to be for Halloween."

Ray smiled broadly. "Yeah, I can't wait. I'm gonna' be a ghoul this year. So what do you wanna' be Benny?"

Fraser looked up, his face confused. "I don't know. I've never participated in this ritual before and..."

Ray held a hand up, stopping him from speaking.

"Wait a minute. You're tellin' me you've never dressed up for Halloween and gone trick or treating?"

Frannie stared at Fraser, feeling sorry for him as he shook his head no. 

"Why not? I thought they did Halloween in Canada."

"Well yes Ray, they do, but my grandparents thought that it was a wasteful pagan ritual which..."

"Benny! It's fun! You can be anything you want to be! You gorge yourself on chocolate, bob for apples! What in the hell was the matter with your family!?"

Fraser frowned. "There was nothing wrong with my family, we just didn't do those things."

Francesca frowned back at him, crossing her arms. "You're gonna' tell me your Mom never took you trick or treating before?"

A look of sadness crossed over his face. "We lived rather far from anyone when my Mum was alive. The Inuit people had their own type of celebration for the undead. In a ceremony they would..."

"Benny."

"Yes Ray?"

"No Inuit stories."

"Yes Ray."

Francesca stood up and hugged Fraser. "I'm sorry. You missed out on a lot ya' know."

"Yeah Benny, Halloween has always been a big deal for us. Ever since we were kids, we'd decorate the house and Ma would do the candy and stuff. You should have seen the candy I use to get." Ray got a far away look. "I can still taste Mrs. Zeigler's candied apples. They were the best."

Francesca grinned. "Well Benton, this year you're gonna' have your first Halloween. What do you wanna' dress up as?"

"I don't know."

"Come on. What did you always wanted to be when you grew up?"

"A Mountie."

"No, seriously. What did you always dream of doin' when you were a kid?"

Fraser sighed. "I never wanted to be anything other than what I am. As long as I can remember, I wanted to be a Mountie like my father."

Ray shook his head. "You're a mess."

Looking Fraser over, Francesca smiled brightly. "I have an idea. I know something that wouldn't be that hard to do and you'll look great dressed up as it."

"What are you gonna' make him, Frannie?"

"No way. You'll have to wait. I'm gonna' make him a good costume."

Fraser gave her a wary look and she waved a hand at him. "Oh calm down, I won't make you wear anything dopey. You just wait. You're gonna' love it!" 

********** 

Halloween night came. Fraser cautiously approached the Vecchio home. It was still daylight and he had come over early to let Francesca dress him up. The few things she had asked him to bring, confused him. Ringing the doorbell, he looked around the porch, smiling at the fake spider webs, corn stalks and decorations that were hanging in the windows.

The door flung open and Francesca grabbed him, pulling him excitedly into the house. "Come on Benton, we've been waitin' for you to get here! We're carving the pumpkins!"

"Carving?"

She smiled and shook her head, grabbing his hand, pulling him into the kitchen. The entire Vecchio clan was crowded in the kitchen, pumpkins were on the table and knives were laid out. Tony and Maria's children were dancing in place.

Angelo yelled out to Fraser. "Uncle Benny! Can you help me do my pumpkin?!" 

Francesca pushed Fraser toward a large pumpkin at the end of the table. "Sorry Angelo, but I'm gonna' make Benton do his own. He's never done this before."

The children all stared at Fraser, making him feel uncomfortable.

Tony Junior gave them a skeptical look. "You've never cut up a pumpkin before?" 

"No."

The silence in the room was deafening. Francesca didn't like it one bit.

"Okay everyone. So he's never carved a pumpkin before. The fact that he's gonna' make a Vecchio style pumpkin his first time out means he's gonna' be makin' only the best, don't ya' think? You think you guys can show him how it's done?"

All three of the kids smiled and nodded their heads enthusiastically yes. Grabbing their knives the two older children began carving their pumpkins, Tony helped Angelo. Fraser watched in fascination as each child scooped out the seeds, squishing them in their fingers. Angelo grinned as he held up the pumpkin's insides. "Look Uncle Benny. Guts!"

Once the three children were finished with their pumpkins, they all looked expectantly at Fraser. "It's you're turn Uncle Benny."

Francesca handed Fraser a knife. "Go ahead, give it a try."

Fraser stabbed the knife into the top of the pumpkin, carefully removing the top portion. He rolled up a sleeve and began to take out the insides.

Angelo grinned. "Squish the guts, Uncle Benny. It feels neat."

Fraser closed his hand slowly, watching the pumpkin seeds and pulps ooze through his fingers. A small smile crossed his face.

Francesca grinned as she watched the smile appear on Fraser's face. Here he was a grown man, never having the chance to be a child. It was special getting to watch him enjoy something as simple as carving a pumpkin.

Placing the 'guts' on the newspaper, Fraser began to carve the pumpkin. She peeked over at Ray who was grinning from ear to ear at the look of deep concentration on Fraser's face. Fraser was oblivious to the family watching him. His entire being was devoted to making the face on the pumpkin.

Standing back from the table, Fraser eyed his work and smiled. "Is this adequate?" 

Turning the pumpkin to the room, the adults mouths dropped and the children yelled out their approval. "Cool!" "Woooooow!" "Mom look at it!"

Ray shook his head. "You're amazin'. You say you never did this before?"

"No Ray."

"That has to be the best pumpkin I've ever seen."

Francesca leaned forward and stared at the skull that Fraser had carved out. "This is great! We'll have to put it on the top rail where everyone can see it." Reaching up, she hugged Fraser. Pulling back, she gave him an evil grin. "Now we have to get you in your costume." 

***********

After cleaning up, Francesca pulled Fraser by the hand and out of the kitchen. "Did you bring the stuff I asked you to bring?"

"Yes..."

"Okay, then let's get you dressed." She giggled as they went up the steps. "Boy is Ray gonna' be surprised."

Fraser stopped them in the hall. "Why will Ray be surprised?"

"Oh don't worry, it's nothin' bad." She pulled him down the hall and into her bedroom. Closing the door, she smiled at Fraser.

Running over to the closet, she whipped open the door and pulled out a plastic wrapped suit.

Fraser grinned and then it faded. "Francesca, I can't wear that. Ray won't like it."

She smiled at him. "He won't care. I bet he gets a kick out of it." She stripped the plastic off the suit and held the jacket out to him, her smile growing wider. "Come on Benton. Put it on."

He slowly took the jacket from her, the smile reappearing on his face. "He will be surprised to say the least."

Snickering, she grabbed a bag from the closet and dumped it out on the bed. 

Shaking his head, Fraser laughed softly. "You are amazing."

"I know. That's why you love me. Now hurry up, I want everyone to see you before they leave the house." 

**********

Ray ran up the stairs and headed toward his room. He had to hurry up and get in costume so the kids would be able to see him. As he passed Francesca's room, he heard Fraser and her giggling and talking softly to themselves. He quickly ran down the hall, not wanting to hear them 'going at it'. *Those two never let up. Geez...I never thought Benny would be such a horn dog.* He forgot all about them as he gathered the things for his costume and began putting them on. When he finished his stood in front of his dresser mirror and smiled. "Ray, you are too good."

Smiling, he ran out of his room and down the hall, stopping at Francesca's door. "Hurry up you two! The kids will be leavin' soon!" Without waiting for a reply, he ran down the stairs and headed toward the kitchen. He couldn't wait to scare the kids with his ghoul outfit. 

Francesca slowly cracked the door open and looked down the hall. She stepped out and motioned Fraser to follow her. Taking his hand in hers, she giggled. "Oh my God, you look too good. Ray will laugh his butt off."

She was dressed up in a sparkling fairy outfit, complete with silver wings. Fraser kept eyeing her legs as they walked down the hall.

"Benton, if you don't stop that, I won't be able to control myself."

He gave her a shy smile. "I'm sorry, but you look absolutely captivating."

Reaching up, she gave him a kiss, running her hand down his chest. "And you look absolutely perfect." She did a small dance. "I can't wait to see his face. Come on, let's get down there."

They walked down the steps, pausing before reaching the kitchen entrance. She picked a piece of lint off the front of his jacket. "You ready?"

Fraser stood at attention and saluted her, smiling brightly.

Giggling, Francesca motioned him forward. "Come on then."

They calmly walked into the kitchen. Ray had his back to them. Tony and Maria smiled as they looked at Fraser. Tony Junior nudged Mrs. Vecchio, who grinned. 

"What?" Ray turned around and stared at Fraser and Francesca.

Francesca was a fairy, all sparkly and shimmery. She had already started laughing at the look on Ray's face.

Ray on the other hand yelled as he smiled. "Where in the hell did you get that?!" 

Fraser smiled back at him and read the gold pin over his breast pocket. "I believe this belongs to a Detective Armani."

Ray walked up to Fraser and shook his head. "It's a little snug."

Smoothing down the material, Fraser nodded in agreement. "Yes, but it still fits me." 

"Was this your idea?"

"No, Francesca suggested it."

Ray grinned over at her. "You little sneak."

She giggled and hugged Fraser. "You got to admit, he looks pretty good though."

Ray stood back and laughed again as he looked Fraser over. He did look good. Hell, Fraser looked better than he ever did in the outfit. Francesca had transformed Fraser from the Canadian Mountie into a Chicago police officer in full dress uniform. He looked like a recruitment poster for the City of Chicago Police Department. Ray marveled at the fact that even though he and Fraser were basically the same height, Fraser filled the shoulders out way more than he ever did. Where he was thin, Fraser was bulkier up top.

"I don't know Benny. I won't be able to wear that uniform again, what with you stretchin' it out an all." He smiled good naturedly at Fraser so he would be sure to know he was only joking.

Fraser smiled back. "I assure you, I will be careful."

Angelo walked over and tugged at Fraser's sleeve. "Uncle Benny. Is that Uncle Ray's gun? You know you're not supposed to touch his gun."

Fraser knelt down and took the 'gun' from the holster. "I'm not licensed to carry a weapon in the United States. This is a toy."

He handed it to Angelo, who smiled. "Good. I didn't want Uncle Ray yellin' at ya'. He said we was to never touch his guns."

"No you shouldn't. Only Ray is allowed to use his guns and then he only does it because of his occupation."

Angelo handed the gun back to Fraser who twirled it gunslinger style before smoothly reholstering it.

"Wow! Did ya' see that Uncle Ray!"

"Yeah I saw it Angelo." Ray stuck his tongue out at Fraser. "Show off."

Fraser tucked his head down. "Sorry."

Ray almost felt bad, until Fraser looked up and was smiling. "Faker." 

**********

The rest of the evening was like a wonderland for Fraser. He helped hand out candy to all the neighborhood children, guessing who was who and what they were dressed up as. He hadn't enjoyed himself like this in ages. Sharing a family activity was always a treat for him.

Pulling Francesca to him, Fraser gave her a deep kiss and a very tight hug. As he released her, she laughed. "Now what was that for officer?"

"That was for making my costume and for letting me know what this was all about."

Giving her another kiss, he softly brushed the hair from her face. "Thank you kindly Francesca."

Hugging him back, she kissed his cheek. "You wait until later Benton. You haven't gotten your tricks or treats yet."

Shaking his head, he pulled her back toward the front porch to greet another group of children.

END


End file.
